DE 41 10 830 C1 describes an apparatus for filling prefabricated cigarette tubes. In order for this apparatus to adapt the length of the tobacco chamber to different filling-cavity lengths of cigarette tubes, the abutment is designed as a part which can be adjusted in the longitudinal direction of the tobacco holder and for which, corresponding to the number of different-length cigarette tubes which are to be filled, at least two predetermined latching positions are provided.
The disadvantage of this apparatus is that the adjustable configuration of the abutment renders it complex to produce. In addition, it has been found that, for the case where the user has accidentally moved the abutment into a position intended for a longer cigarette tube, in the case of a prefabricated filter tube, the tube is destroyed by overfilling, for example as a result of the filter being torn.